The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The New School Year & Old Stress
by pashotshot1
Summary: Flynn has anxiety on his first day of school, so Henry comes up with a plan to ease Flynn's jitters.


The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The New School Year & Old Stress

Flynn was awakened in his pool room by Henry, who woke him up via the intercom.

"Good morning, Flynn," Henry said. "Are you ready for your first day of school?"

"I am, Henry," Flynn said. "Good thing I took two naps yesterday."

"That was a good thing," Henry said. "Now, let's get you ready for school."

Flynn got out of the bed area in the pool room and got some clothes on. Once he got dressed, he went to the kitchen, where Henry had fixed Flynn breakfast and lunch.

"I fixed you some bacon for breakfast," Henry said. "And I packed you lunch. Also, your book bag is ready for you at the door."

"Wow, thanks, Henry," Flynn said.

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said. "In a few minutes, we'll bike ride over there."

Flynn ate his breakfast, brushed his teeth, and put his bike helmet on. Once he did, he met Henry in the living room.

"Ready to go," Henry asked.

"I am, Henry," Flynn said.

"You seem less than enthusiastic," Henry said. "You okay?"

"I am," Flynn said. "I am just a little nervous."

"I know you had quite the roller coaster ride last year, Flynn," Henry said. "But, you did well last year, and you will do well this year."

"I know, Henry," Flynn said. "I am just scared that my brain is going to be fried from so much work like it was so often last year."

"You'll be fine, Flynn," Henry said. "I told your teacher about that, and she said she will try to get you a few breaks every now and again to help minimize that."

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said. "I feel a little better now."

"Okay, let's get you to school," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn rode their bikes to Flynn's school, and then they walked in Flynn's classroom.

"So, Flynn, are you going to be okay?" Henry asked.

"I will be okay," Flynn said.

"Okay, let me know if you need me," Henry said.

"Will do," Flynn said.

Flynn sat down on a desk in the classroom, still nervous about the school year. He tried to fight through his anxiety, but it ended up getting the best of him. By around 1pm, Flynn buried his head in his arms and started crying. The teacher took notice and called Henry.

"Hey, Henry," the teacher said. "Flynn is having a meltdown."

"I kind of saw it coming," Henry said. "So, I got something special planned for Flynn. Can he meet me at the front of the school?"

"He sure can," the teacher said. "By the way, Henry, I hear you substitute for Flynn's teachers in times past."

"I sure do," Henry said.

"Do you think you can fill in for me on Friday?" the teacher asked. "I've got an appointment to fulfill that day."

"Sure thing," Henry said. "Go ahead and take care of what you need to take care of. Flynn is in good hands."

"That is awesome," the teacher said. "Well, I'll send Flynn for you."

"Okay, you do that," Henry said.

The teacher and Henry ended their conversation and the teacher went to where Flynn was.

"Flynn, I called your friend and he said for you to meet him at the front of the school," the teacher said. "He has some kind of surprise for you."

"Okay," Flynn said, crying.

"Oh, and I got Henry to teach the class on Friday," the teacher said.

"That's cool," Flynn said, crying and wiping his tear filled eyes. "He's a very good teacher. He tutors my sister, too."

"So, I've heard," the teacher said. "I didn't realize that he was so gifted at a young age."

"He really is," Flynn said, crying and wiping his eyes. "I hope I didn't scare you."

"No, you didn't," the teacher said. "Henry did tell me about what's been going on. I may have him stay on campus every now and again to take care of you and make sure you're okay."

"Yeah, he spoils me rotten," Flynn said, crying and wiping his eyes.

"Yeah, he told me that, too," the teacher said. "Go ahead and see him. I'll see you either at the end of the school day today or tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks," Flynn said. While continuing to wipe his tear filled eyes every now and again, Flynn gathered his things and started towards the front of the school. Once he got there, Henry was entering the school to see Flynn.

"Hey, Flynn," Henry said. "Is everything alright? Are you having first day anxieties?"

"I am, Henry," Flynn said. His crying became sobbing and he buried himself on Henry's shoulder, hugging him. Henry hugged back.

"I got a surprise for you," Henry said. "Come follow me."

Flynn and Henry walked arm to arm down the school campus while Flynn continued to cry and wipe his eyes.

"Did you hear about Friday?" Henry asked as they continued walking.

"I did," Flynn said. "You'll be ready to teach me, right?"

"I will be," Henry said. "I am even going to stay on campus every now and again to take care of you and make sure you're okay."

"Are you going to be like a teacher's assistant, so to speak?" Flynn asked.

"I will be," Henry said. "But, I will show you one of the places I will take you to when your brain gets fried."

"That would be great," Flynn said. "Thanks, Henry."

"You're welcome," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn continued to walk down the school campus halls until they stopped at a door to a very spacious room. Henry unlocked the door and he and Flynn went in.

"This place is beautiful," Flynn said as he laid his things aside. "What is it?"

"The school wanted to make me an office since I will be subbing and assisting your teacher pretty often," Henry said. "And I told them I wanted a lot of room in my office because I wanted it to double as your place of relaxation."

"This is really nice," Flynn said. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Henry said. "You have a lot of places to relax here. You have a waterbed, a hot tub, a TV with a video game console plugged into it, a computer with some games in it, and I also have some drawers where you can put some of your stuff in."

"This is amazing," Flynn said. "What other places are you going to take me to when my brain gets fried?"

"If the weather cools down, I may take you outside, like to the playground or one of the sports fields on the school campus," Henry said. "So, what do you want to do here?"

"I'm trying to decide between the waterbed and the hot tub," Flynn said.

"Well, I brought your swimming trucks and a t-shirt if you want to go to the hot tub," Henry said. "There's an area where you can change at."

"Where is it at?" Flynn asked.

"Well, it just so happens that this office has a bathroom," Henry said. "So, do you want to go to the hot tub?"

"I'd love to," Flynn said.

Flynn smiled through his tears as Henry handed Flynn his swimming trunks and t-shirt. Flynn went in the bathroom and changed into his swimming trunks and t-shirt. Flynn then went back to his relaxation room and went in the hot tub, sat down and relaxed. The hot tub soothed Flynn out of his crying state.

"I see you're feeling better and much more relaxed," Henry said.

"I am," Flynn said. "I'm surprised that this worked out. How did it work out?"

"Let's just say that this place has been barren until the office idea has been presented to me," Henry said.

"Wow, Henry," Flynn said. "It seems like you wanted to restore a place to its former glory."

"So to speak," Henry said. "You relax there as long as you need to, okay, Flynn?"

"I will, Henry," Flynn said.

Flynn relaxed in the hot tub to the point where he fell asleep. He woke up to the final school bell ringing at 3pm. He saw that Henry was sitting near his office desk, already making plans for his first day of the school year as substitute teacher.

"Hey, Flynn, did the school bell wake you up?" Henry asked.

"It did, Henry," Flynn said. "Already planning for Friday?"

"Yes, I am," Henry said. "I am going to squeeze some time to take you all to recess, so hopefully that will be a good break for you."

"That will work," Flynn said.

"Also, Flynn, if you ever need to come here, let me know, and I can get somebody to unlock this place for you," Henry said. "Don't let the fact that I have to teach stop you from admitting that you're stressed out."

"I won't," Flynn said. "Thanks, Henry. You're the best."

"Are you ready to get out now?" Henry asked. "You can wear that home so you can continue relaxing when we get there. I did bring your flip flops."

"Okay, let's go," Flynn said.

Flynn got out of the hot tub and Henry gave Flynn a towel so Flynn could dry himself off. Once Flynn was done drying off, Henry gave Flynn his flip flops to put on and they both headed for their bikes. Once they got on their bikes, they went back to Henry's place.

"Hey, Flynn, since you're going to relax some more, you can go right to the pool room," Henry said as they both got off their bikes.

"Okay, Henry," Flynn said. "Let me know when dinner is ready."

Flynn took off his flip flops and handed them to Henry, who brought the flip flops inside. Flynn took the path to the pool room. Once he got in, he went to the bed area and closed the door behind him. He lied down and placed the blanket over himself.

"Hey, Henry, I am going to lie down for a little bit," Flynn said on the intercom.

"Okay, Flynn," Henry said.

"I just want to thank you for everything you did today," Flynn said.

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said. "Now, lie down and relax. You need to be stress-free for your second day at school tomorrow."

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said.

Flynn closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
